


Guilty Pleasure

by Saikuizo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo/pseuds/Saikuizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Rickyl. XD<br/>Drawn for Elle and her wonderful fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/gifts).



> My first Rickyl. XD  
> Drawn for Elle and her wonderful fics.


End file.
